This invention relates to an aid to the handling of humans and animals (hereinafter referred to as "patients"), whether alive or deceased. In particular, the invention relates to a handling device for aiding the transfer of a patient from one support surface to another, as from a hospital bed or other supporting surface to a patient transfer trolley, and from a patient transfer trolley to an operating table, hospital bed or other supporting surface.
The transfer of patients to various locations in hospitals, mortuaries and like establishments presents difficulties. It is common practice for patients to be transferred on patient transfer trolleys which can be manually propelled from one location to another. Usually, a patient is manually lifted onto and from the trolley by several hospital attendants. In manually lifting the patient, the hospital attendants are exposed to risk of injury. In addition, the patient is also exposed to risk of injury when being manhandled.
The present invention seeks to provide a handling device for aiding the transfer of a patient from one support surface to another.